


Reflections

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN Dean Bingo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Country boy Dean, Family, Love, M/M, Omega Castiel, Rain, hippy cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Dean reflects on his first solo trip all the way up to this new adventurous one with his family.SPN Dean Bingo Challenge EntrySquare Filled: Road Trip
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Dean Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428706
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/

  
  
It was raining in sheets. The air was cold and crisp, which only seemed to make the rain feel like stepping into a shower with a broken water heater. The lights from the motel he had parked his car at, a classic 1967 Chevrolet Impala he had lovingly named ‘Baby’, blurred against the windshield as the rain fell heavily, making the three yellow lights and the one ridiculously bright white one glisten in the midnight darkness.  
  
Dean laid his six foot two form across the front leather bench seat. He was slightly uncomfortable, but it was a familiar place for him to rest. He couldn’t fall asleep just yet, but instead listened to the rain drumming against the car’s roof and splattering the windows, thoroughly cleansing it as the storm raged on outside. The rhythm changed from gentle to solemn, and then suddenly violent. The blur of the overhead light of the building was all that the Alpha could see, like distorted suns.  
  
The temperature was a significant difference from the icy cold outside to the semi-warmth of the Impala’s cabin, and Dean had pulled a threadbare throw over from the back seat. A shiver ran through him as he settled down to try to actually sleep. In the morning, he would experience one of his favorite moments when rain came. When everything was covered in dew and the rain had ceased, the scent of fresh earth would graze his nose, and he would be reminded of that delicious scent of his mate he loved so much, petrichor.  
  
He had gone on so many road trips since he had been able to drive that Dean had lost count. There was nothing like the way the tires on the asphalt felt as he pressed the pedal down, and the accelerator revved and punched to glide so effortlessly down the roads. He loved to roll with the windows down, smelling the fresh scents of the countryside as he drove down Route 66 to connect with each town he passed, each one unique and holding a whole different view of the world… It made you feel as though you were traveling the world with every new town, experiencing their culture, and especially the different food.  
  
During one of his many road trips, Dean had found and met the Omega who would rock his world in a way he never thought he would be witness to, nor lucky enough to ever gain. In the 1970s, Dean had been travelling that familiar Route 66, and had picked up a hitchhiker. Castiel Novak had been a stunning flower child, and as a country boy, Dean had been awestruck. He was caught hook, line, and sinker when their eyes met. Somehow, Dean had convinced Castiel to go on his road trip with him, and it had been the most memorable trip of Dean’s life.  
  
  


The way the lights at night would reflect as they caressed the Impala and then shone over Castiel’s beautiful features… Dean cherished those. Even during a rainstorm -much like the one he was currently in- Castiel had stood in the middle of the road on a cloudy Sunday afternoon during their trip, and danced in the light rain that had started to descend. They had made love right out in the open countryside road on the car, in the rain, and Dean would never forget their first time.

Sunlight seemed to love Castiel just as much. When they had traveled where mountains surrounded them, and the vast forest and trees gave them an endless view as they followed the black road, every time Castiel smiled, its brightness rivaled the sun’s rays. The Omega Castiel Novak was a breath of fresh air with his calming and soothing scent of petrichor and a hint of jasmine. He was wickedly smart, and kept the slightly older Alpha on his toes as they spoke for hours about everything from economics to astronomy. There was never a dull moment between them.

From Chicago to Los Angeles, the Tennessee Appalachian Mountains, and the sky slopes of the mountains in Colorado, there had been no shortage of learning and immersing themselves in the scent of pine trees. The fresh waters they had skinny-dipped in; the teachings of each village they found…the flower child Omega had awakened a love in him he had never known he was capable of, nor so greedy for.

This road trip had sealed their fate. They bonded like no other, their appetites for each other true and desperate, like one would perish without the other.

That trip had been ten years ago. They had married and mated within the first two years, and now, after so long, as Dean watched the water falling in a deluge on the windshield, obscuring the lights of the motel and the car, they had reached a new milestone in their union. They had decided to celebrate with another road trip together… this time with their little one, comfortably nestled against his sleeping mama in the back seat.

Dean sat up carefully, so as not to rock the Impala and awaken his happy family, and looked over the backrest at the two most important, precious people in his life. His Omega Castiel, a proud and fiercely protective new mama, was cuddled up in their flannel blankets and held their tiny pup, a daughter they had decided to name Grace, symbolic of the way they had graced each other’s lives. She lay still, sleeping soundly as the rain kept them safe in the car.

**End**


End file.
